Goodbye
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: What if planet Vegeta had been wished back? What if Gohan and Videl had had another child? This story will tie in with Daishi MkII's main fanfic in the next chapter! Please R&R!!!!!!


Authors Note: Hey ppls!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doin!!!(once again I sound southern) Okay this is my first episode, per say, in my dbz series, which is called DBST which means: Dragon Ball Stardusts' Turn, which basically sums it up, cause I'm gonna try.Well the whole idea of this is how Kaiekii,which is Videl, and Gohans second daughter, and her life, and all of the new Z fighters, which are all teenagers. In my story, Planet Vegeta-sei got wished back with all of the Saiyan race, so that means there's lotsa Gohans for everybody to pick from. (Stardust falls out of chair, with hearts swirling around her head thinking about thousands of Gohans running around everywhere) Anywho, this is _my_ story, therefor anything I want to happen, can, and will happen.Okays.Good, enjoy.Oh, and most of the saiyans now live on planet earth, but they sometimes still go on missions, and destroy things( Stardust, gets a crazed look in her eye, at the thought of destroying planets)Hey, I think I wanna join them,it sounds like fun, blowing things up.(runs out of room with paintball gun)

Disclaimer:I dont own the characters you recognize, the ones you don't, I probably own.Unless you haven't seen all of the dbz series yet.

P.S. Read and review Daishi MkII's fics, they are all g/v, and really, really good! And if you don't I'll sick my cow fiend on you(Daishi MkII knows who that is!)

Episode One: Goodbye

Blade, and Kaiekii stood out on the balcony, as Kaiekii's mother Videl, called her inside.

"Blade, you have to go now,"Kaiekii said softly, trying to not to burst into tears.Blade, walked over to the girl, and put an arm around her, she shrugged him off.

"Why cant you, and I be together?"Blade asked, a bit of anger on his voice, as the young saiyan spoke.Kaiekii didn't say anything, but she used all of her self control to keep from crying."You know you, and I are ment to be together!"He yelled.She looked up at him, with tear filled eyes.

"We are Blade, and just how can you tell that?"She asked, some tears streaming down her face."How can you say that?I tried so hard to be what you needed, but it was never enough, was it!!!"She yelled, all of her anger, and sadness coming lose of its baracade."I loved you, but it was never enough!"She now was crying, trying not to turn super saiyan." I hope you, and Kasuemi will be happy together.You and miss_, I'm a full saiyan, and that makes me better than everybody else._ I hope when she brakes your heart, that you learn how it is to be hurt, when you really love someone." 

Kaiekii cried."But like you could ever love anyone."Kaiekii said softly.

" Kaiekii,I hope you know that you know I love you. I have to go on a mission, and I had a something for you, I wanted to ask you something when I got back, but I guess you don't feel the same."Blade said as he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, he flipped it, and fell off the balcony, into the forested area below.He then took off, flying towards the stars above, in the night sky.Kaiekii ran over to the balcony, watching him fly off. 

" Blade," was all she could say, before bursting into tears, as she walked back into the house,getting strange looks from her parents, as she ran up the stairs, to her room, and slammed the door. She ran over to her bed, and flopped down on it, and started crying into her pillow.

**Meanwhile~Downstairs**

Gohan, and Videl watched as their youngest daughter ran up the stairs 

crying.Gohan started towards the stairs, but was stopped by Videl.

"Don't, Gohan."Videl said,putting a hand on his shoulder.Gohan spun around to face her, with confusion,playing across his face.

" Why not?"Gohan asked his wife.

"Leave her alone, she just got her heart broken."Videl stated, matter-of-factly.Gohan looked at her questionly."I know whats shes going through." Videl stated."Just let her be, she'll talk when she needs to."Videl said.

Gohan gave up, and went back to sit down by Videl on the couch.They began watching a movie together.

**Back To Kaiekii** 

Kaiekii stopped crying, and looked at her clock, beside the phone, on her nightstand.

" 11:30,"she read outloud, as she climed off her bed."I need something to eat."She said, as she walked out of her room, and into the hallway. She snuck around the corner, to find her parents watching a movie, snuggled together on the couch._'Hm, atleast their happy together.'_She thought sarcastically, thinking back to Blade._'What the hell is his problem anyway?_

He claims to love me, then him,and Miss. Full Saiyan Bitch, go out together.Hm, who needs him anyway.'Kaiekii thought, as she grabbed the door to the fridge, and pulled out a few things.(Which means about a million, considering she's saiyan ^_^)She then proceeded to grab some sodas and headed back to her room, greeted by the phone ringing.

"What could they want now?"She said sarcastically, as she picked up the phone. "Moshi-Moshi, this is Kaiekii speaking."Kaiekii said into the reciever.

"Hey Kaiekii,"a very girlish voice answered over the reciever.

"Oh, hey Akira!"Kaiekii, said recongnizing the girlish, hyper voice, that belonged to her best friend."Whats up." Kaiekii, said calmly, as though nothing ever happened earlier that evening.

"Well, my brother came home upset, about something, and I was guessing since you're his girlfriend, and he did go to see you, you might know something about it?"Akira said concearned.

" Well, I did kinda, um...we got into a fight."Kaiekii, said softly, as she felt all too familiar tears returning to her silver blue eyes.

"Did he yell at you!?!"Akira yelled over the reciever.

"No, it was my fault.I assumed he was over to tell me that he wanted us to start seeing different people, and I asked him why he chose Kasuemi, over me.He then said something about a mission, that he was going on, but I didn't think that he was old enough to go on missions yet, and he had a little, black box, that he said was for me, but he threw it over my balcony, and I never got to see what it was."

" Oh my Kame, you never got to see the ring."After Akira said that, she didn't say anything.

"You mean he got me a..."Kaiekii, stopped talking, and looked towards her window."Ring."Kaiekii, said softly.

"Yeah, he spent the first part of summer working to buy the thing, it was quite lovely too.He said it matched your eye's perfectly. Thats why he couldn't go to our trip ,that our family's take every year together."Akira said hyperly."Do you want to talk to him, wait he had to go on a mission."Akira said.

"Has he left yet?"Kaiekii yelled over the phone.

"Um, I don't really know?I think he went over to Jamie's, you might check there, cause he's not here."Akira said calmly.

"Thanks."Kaiekii, hung up the phone without saying goodbye, and fled for her window.

**Meanwhile~In hell**

A beutiful girl, with a blood red gown, and long black hair,and cold blue eyes,charged up a enormous ki blast, and shot it at the gate, blasting a hole trough it big enough, for a dinasour to fit through. She walked through to the other side, seeing Cell, and Frieza, smirking at her. Cell smiled cruelly, and walked over to the girl.

"We knew you'd come." Cell said smirking.

Frieza spoke up." Its been a long time, Carina. It's time to take revenge, isnt it." 

"Yes it is."Carina said smiling." Would you like to see my transformed state, Master Frieza?" Carina questioned him.

Frieza, and Cell shook there heads.

"Okay then, here you go." She touched a jewl on her dress, and instantly transformed, into a girl, of about 15, with short violet hair, and black eyes. She also had a tail wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, you're posing to be a saiyan."Cell said, shaking his head in approval."You are stronger than one, though."

"Yes, she is. But why did you pick something as pethetic as a Saiyan?"Frieza said.

"Well, if I'm going to get revenge for you two, I have to be able to get the inside view at them, and its going quite nice, so far."She smiled cruelly."And I'm getting what I want, in the process. I'm making Gohans daughter, very angry, getting my prize, and pissing off all of the Sons at once."She smiled evilly." I always get my way, when it comes to men."

"Yes, very true. But how do you plan on killing Vegeta, Trunks,Gohan, and Goku?"Cell asked.

"Well, there is Gohans youngest daughter, she is stronger than she looks, I could always get her to join our side, then I would have acess to her father, and grandfather. And my prize, Blade, is Trunks's son,so that gives me access to that bloodline.'She said, with a smile.

"Very, very well, Carina, or should I say Kasuemi."Frieza said.

"Yes, you know me oh, so well, Frieza. And you to Cell."She began laughing.

They all three stopped talking, and looked towards the hole in the wall, that Carina, had put there.

"What the hell."Frieza said,as his eyes went wide with shock.

"No it can't be."Cell said, stuttering.

Carina smiled, and bowed, as if royalty was about to come through the hole, in the wall.

"I knew, he'd come for me."Carina said smiling.

A tall creature, with his sword, strapped over his saiyan-like armor, entered from the labrynth.

"No, its-"Cell said, at a loss for words.

"Azeroth, welcome back!"Carina said exitedly, as she bowed for the demon king.

Azeroth looked over the trio, first at Cell, then at Frieza, finally stopping on Carina.

"Ah yes Carina, I see you're planning on a permenent trip to the mortal realm."Azeroth said, smirking.

"Why yes, you are a clever one. But may I obtain your help, I'm after your queens, youngest daughter. And her guardian has stopped fighting, and it would be a perfect time to take her, and make her rightfully yours."

Carina said, with a smirk.

" Ahh yes, Videl. It would be nice to take her, as mine. I think I will help you, I can give you something to make her guardian, Gohan, a little less active."He said, as he took a pouch off of his armor, and threw it to Carina.

She caught it, and opened it up,inside apeared to be, a silver dust.She looked up at him puzzled.

"You want me to poison him?"She asked him,uncertain.

"Its not just any poison,"Cell butted in."That is the strongest poison known to the galaxy. It should have no trouble, killing a saiyan."Cell said cruelly.

"Very good, Cell. I see you know that it kills, slowly, and painfully, then."Azeroth said,coldly.

Cell shook his head, with a little laughter.

"That saiyan has whats coming to him."Cell said.

Carina smiled, and flicked a strand of her ebony hair, behind her ear.

"This should be fun, and easy."She said giggling."They wont be paying much attention to their daughter, because all of their time will be with Gohan, and Videl's guard will be down, also.Kaiekii, will be so worried about her dad, that she would have forgotten about Blade." Carina said, smiling.

"Yes, revenge is very sweet, and here they'll think it was just a virus."Frieza said.

"What do you mean? I thought it was supposed to be painful?"Carina said, as she stopped smiling.

"Oh it is,"Azeroth said, drawing Carinas attention to him. "Humans hate illness, and many die from it everyday, it will be like, um..what they call, the flu, or some illness close to it. Mortals dread it, but get it once a year, so this way, they cant trace it to you, and they wont try to treat it until its to late." Azeroth said smiling."or I could always visit the earth realm myself, and activate his scar, again."Azeroth smirked,

" I see, very, very good thinking. You are a very, very wise one Azeroth." Carina said, smiling.

"Yes you are,"Frieza said agreeing.

"Well, shouldn't you be heading back to the mortal realm, Carina?" Azeroth said, turining towards her.

"Yes I should, and when I make hell on earth, I will send for you, Cell, and Frieza."Carina said. Before touching the jewl on her dress, and transforming into Kasuemi, once again.

" Yes, you should leave now, Kasuemi, you have the perfect opportunity, to get to Videls daughter, right now."Azeroth said, before vanishing.

And with a flash of silver light, Kasuemi, was gone to the earth realm.

**Back on Earth**

Kaiekii, flew as fast as she could to Jamies house, stopping right infront of the door. She knocked about a million times, really fast, denting the door.

Finally, someone answered the door. A tall blonde haired kid, with serious green eyes answered the door.

"Whoa, whats wrong Kaiekii?" The kid asked.

"Jamie, is Blade here, and don't try to hide him, if he is, I really need to talk to him."Kaiekii said very fast. 

"Okay, breath, Kaiekii."Jamie said laughing." You just missed him, he just left for the pods."Jamie said, getting his serious tone back.

"Oh no, do you know if his pod has left yet?"Kaiekii said panicky.

"His was the first to leave, but calm down, hes coming back tomorrow night, besides don't you, and his family have that reunion coming up, or something?"Jamie asked.

"Yeah, that's tomorrow night, at Master Roshis house."She said,with a frown.

"Well, I guess you can talk to him then, but its getting late, shouldn't you be going home?"Jamie said.

"Yeah I guess so, I don't want my parents worrying about me. Thanks for your help, Jamie."Kaiekii said, before taking off to the night time sky.

'Bye," Jamie said, as she flew off.

Kaiekii flew slowly, wanting to think about some things.

__

' Hm, I wonder why I said that tonight, about him ,and Kasuemi? She has shown that she liked him, but I guess he was just always nervous, and flirty around her because she's a full blooded saiyan? Maybe I should give her a chance.'Kaiekii thought, not watching where she was going.

Next thing she knew, she hit something.

"Ouch."Someone said, as Kaiekii opened her eyes, to find that she had ran into Kasuemi. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kasuemi!"Kaiekii half shouted.

"Ouch, I have sensitive ears ya know."Kasuemi said, covering her ears."But that's okay, it was probably my fault, I was thinking about something."Kasuemi, said looking away, sheepishly.She suddenly, lookded concearned, and started looking through her bag for something. Her face brightened, when she came upon a pouch, and held it out for Kaiekii.

"What is it?"Kaiekii asked curiously.

"It's those new crushed sensu beans, that your dad asked for.You know, the ones that keep you from being hungry for a while."Kasuemi said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, thanks. I'll be sure to tell dad that you were bringing them to us, especially at this late of an hour." Kaiekii said smiling.

"No prob. I forgot to earlier, and you, and the Briefs family have that get together tomorrow, so I thought, I would bring this to your dad, incase he was up for a spar tomorrow night. I also heard about you, and Blade from Reena, who found out from Keith, who, found out from his cousin Akira, of course. And I hope things work out, cause if not, then you'll be the only one of us, who doesn't have a date for the party, at the end of this month."Kasuemi said.

"Yeah I hope so also."Kaiekii said, trying to think of who Kasuemi would go out with." Well, I better be going, I guess I'll see you at the reunion tomorrow, with Krillian, right."Kaiekii said.

"Yep, good ole' grandfather."Kasuemi, said innocently.

"Yeah well, see ya tomorrow evening."Kaiekii said, as she took off at full speed to her house in the mountains.

She reached her house in under five minutes. When she got to the living room, she found her dad, carrying her mom up the stairs.

"Going to bed?"She asked her dad, as he turned around and faced her.

"Yeah; did you get everything taken care of, that you needed to?"Gohan asked his daughter.

Kaiekii nodded her head, and followed her dad up the stairs. They reached the top, and she stopped her dad, just as he was going into his room.

"Hey dad, I have something for you."Kaiekii said, opening her hand to reveal a leather pouch, she tossed it to him, he caught with his left hand, letting go of Videl for a moment, but still holding onto her.

"What is it?"Gohan asked, looking at her.

"Its those crushed sensu beans that you wanted, I ran into Kasuemi on the way here, and she told me to give that to you."Kaiekii said smiling. 

"Okay, thanks."Gohan said."You should probably go to bed now."Gohan said, his voice becoming serious.

Kaiekii nodded her head in agreement, and left her father, and went to her room.

Kaiekii, got ready for bed, and turned on her radio, and went to bed. 

**Next morning**

**BRING-BRING**

Kaiekii's alarm clock went off. Kaiekii rolled over, and and smashed her alarm clock, glass shards, and pieces of it flying off into the atmosphere, around her room.

"I don't wanna get up yet."She groaned, as she took the pillow off her face.

There was knocking on her door, and voices heard outside of it.

"Kaiekii, you need to get dressed, and hurry up,I'm going to the store for a minute, breakfast is on the table."A very muffled sounding Videl, said from the other side of the door, respecting her daughters privacy.

"Alright mom,'Kaiekii yelled to her mother.

She rolled out of bed, and walked over to her dresser, and grabbed a ponytail holder, and a brush, and drug herself over to her closet.

She picked out a pair of jeans, a blue, and yellow tank top, and her usual black overcoat. She walked out of her room, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When she reached the bathroom, someone was already in there.

__

'Why is it, when I need in there, somebody else is always in there? And here I thought when Pan left, I could get in there, whenever needed?Kaiekii thought sarcastically. 

**Five minutes later**

"Oh come on, how long does it take to fix your damn tie!"Kaiekii said, a little bit louder than she should have.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Kaiekii was holding herself back from shooting a ki blast at the door.

" Oh come on! I can get ready in less then fifteen minutes."Kaiekii said to no one unparticular.

(A/N: I go crazy if I have to wait for the anything for more than 5 minutes,hehe)

**Three minutes later**

Kaiekii is setting against the wall opposite of the bathroom door, starring of into space, her clothes, and stuff laying beside her.

Finally the bathroom door opens.

Kaiekii jumped to her feet immediately.

Gohan came out, looking a little pale, but other than that normal. He saw that Kaiekii looked about ready to kill him.

"What, I was taking a shower."He said to her sarcastically. 

"Yeah,"Kaiekii said, giving her dad looks before going into the bathroom, and taking her shower.

** After Kaiekii's two hour long bathroom session**

Kaiekii, walked into her room, and made her bed. Her hair dripping down her back, making her shiver.She looked herself over in her mirror.

" Hm, I guess I'll never change."Kaiekii said sighing. She put her long redish, black hair, in a half ponytail, leaving her bangs in her, silverish, bluish eyes. All of the hair in the ponytail, spiked in every direction, and the rest hung over her shoulders.

Kaiekii left her room, and went downstairs, to find that her dad hadn't eaten his breakfast yet.

__

'Hm, that's weird. Dad usually eats all of his breakfast, and mine also.'Kaiekii though, as she grabbed about a dozen muffins, and headed to the living room, to find her dad asleep on the couch.

"Okay, that is just down right creepy!"Kaiekii exclaimed. 

' This day is getting stranger, and stranger. For one thing, dad can't stand sleeping on that couch, and he can't sleep in daytime. Another thing, his showers usually last five minutes tops, and he didn't eat any breakfast this morning.' Kaiekii thought, as she decided she would just go to Gohans study instead to watch cartoons.

(A/N: I know, you probably think that teenage girls don't watch Saturday morning cartoons, but I do, so back off)

Kaiekii, sat down at Gohans desk, and propped her feet up on his desk,and flipped on the t.v.

"Hm, what should I watch this morining?"She said to herself, as she was flipping through channels." Ah, here we go, I can watch Outlaw Star."She decided stopping on Cartoon Network. 

She watched all of Outlaw Star, and then half of Gundam Wing, before turning off the t.v, and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey mom."Kaiekii cheerfully said, as her mother turned around, and threw her daughter something.

" Try it, its called a konoko. "Videl said, as Kaiekii looked the item she was given over.

"Mom, it's a flower."Kaiekii said, sarcastically to her mom.

Videl shook her head.

" A konoko is what appears to be a flower, but its actually a strength inhanser."Videl said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"Kaiekii asked, raising an eyebrow. She popped it into her mouth, and surprisingly, it tasted sweet.

"Good?"Videl asked looking at her 14-year-old daughter.

"This is good, and I feel a lot more powerful."Kaiekii said with a smile.

Videl went to the table, and turned to face her daughter suspiciously.

" Didn't you eat anything, this morning?" Videl asked Kaiekii.

" I had about a dozen muffins. Dad didn't eat anything though, and he's been creeping me out. First, he was in the bathroom for fifteent minutes this morning, fifteen! Another thing, he's asleep on the couch right now, and he hates to sleep on that couch, and he cant sleep in the daytime! I know something is wrong with him!"Kaiekii said excitedly to her mother.

" Something is wrong with Gohan."Videl said, looking off into space.

Kaiekii walked over to her mother, and looked at her.

"Mom, I'm really worried about dad."Kaiekii, said, in a concerned tone.

Videl looked at Kaiekii, and smiled, a motherly smile.

" There's no need to worry about Gohan, he'll be okay, he's probably just sick, or something. He would never tell anyone of he was sick; so that's probably what it is, so don't worry about it. "Videl said to her daughter.

"Yeah, your probably right.Hey mom, what time are we leaving to go to Master Roshi's for the reunion?"Kaiekii asked.

"Um,probably around 5:00, this evening. And you need to take your swim suit, and anything else you would need."Videl said smiling.

" Hey mom, I'm gonna go to the mall to look for a swim suit."Kaiekii said.

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Do you need any money?" Videl asked her.

"Um, I have about 15 szeni, saved up."Kaiekii said, pulling some money out of her pockets.

"Here, how about 25 more, I'm sure you want to look nice for Blade, right." Videl said, giving her daughter some more money.

" Yeah, right,"Kaiekii said, smiling weakly, as she headed for the door.

She stopped in the living room, and looked over at her dad.

__

' This is really strange, he's not even wearing his glasses, and he's not snoring, this is a big improvement. Hehe, he didn't even bother with a suit today, he's just wearing normal clothes, that's nice.'Kaiekii thought, as she walked towards the door. 

(A/N: Okay, this episode is about half over now, this would be the commercial break….do,do,do,and it could go on, and on, and on. Okay, this is some info, about half way through, I got the name Carina, from a song that I was listening to, and Azeroth doesn't belong to me, Azeroth belongs to Daishi MkII, and not me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ………………………………Okay, commercial break is over now, you can read more of my wonderful fanfic now! Mwuahahahahaha!!!!!!!)

Kaiekii, walked around the mall for about two hours, just looking at stuff, nothing inperticular. She found a store that sold kawaii swim suits, at cheap prices.

"Hm, no, no, no, that one won't due," she said as she put a bikini, back on the rack.She continued looking through the swimsuits, and taking a few off the rack, to try on.(hehe, when I actually go shopping, I can never decide what I want) 

After about another hour, of picking out swimsuits to try on, she actuall went to try them on.

After an hour of trying on things, she went and payed for a black two piece, with a short bottoms. She then decided to go home, and get ready before it got to late.

She arrived home from her little shopping trip, at 4:24.

"Oh great, this gives me a long time to get ready!"She said loudly, as she walked to her room, running into her mother half way.

"Are you ready, Kaiekii?"Videl asked, as Kaiekii walked right passed her.

"No, not yet, sorry mother."Kaiekii said, without turning around.

"Oh and Kaiekii."Videl said with urgency in her vioce, drawing the attention of her daughter.

"Yes mother."Kaiekii said, turning around, and watching her mother tentivly.

"I found out what was wrong with Gohan, hes not feeling well today."Videl said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kaiekii looked at her mother strangely.

"Wow, that's a first. Dad's never been sick before, that I can remember."Kaiekii said, raising an eyebrow.

" He should be okay though, he is a saiyan afterall."Videl said with ameusment in her voice.

"Yeah, your probably right mom, there's no need to worry about dad."Kaiekii said, turning around, and heading to her room, bumping into a wall on the way, that turned out to be her dad. 

"Ouch!"Kaiekii yelled,as she fell back and hit the oppisite wall.( A/N:I run into walls, and people alike, all the time, she has my personality) 

Gohan looked down at his daughter, and reached out a hand to help her up.

"You okay?"Gohan asked, with a weak smile, helping his daughter up, from the floor.

Kaiekii looked up at her dad, and noticed something different about him.

"Dad, you look different somehow."Kaiekii said, observing her father.

Gohan looked at her daughter, as she began to walk around him, observing him carefully, making nods, or "Oh"s every few seconds, as she looked him over.

"What?"Gohan asked his daughter, puzzled.

Kaiekii nodded her head, in doctorly maner.

"Just as I thought."Kaiekii said, looking up at her dad.

"What?"Gohan asked again, eyeing his daughter suspiciously.

"Your sick arent you."She stated matter-of-factly."Now before you say your not, lets look at the basics, and evidence.Number one, you didn't eat anything for breakfast.Two, you didn't even bother with a suit today, or your boring glasses, that you don't even need. Three, you never sleep on the couch, and you hate sleeping in the daytime. Four, you were slower than ussual, today in the shower. You are soooooo evil, you made me wait for like an hour for the bathroom! So before you say anything I just proved that you're sick, and you cant say anything against it, so there!Hmph!"Kaiekii said, leaving her dad speachless, and walking to her room.

"Um, that was strange."Gohan said, turning and heading to his bedroom.

Kaiekii put on her swimsuit, and she put her capsule corp shirt over it, that had her name on it. She then put on some denim shorts, grabbed her sunglasses, and slipped on some sandals, and headed out of her room.

She stopped at the bathroom, and grabbed a towel.

She then went downstairs, to find her mom, waiting in the kitchen, probably for herself, and Gohan.

"Hey mom, whats up?"Kaiekii said, walking over and standing next to her mom.

"Did you pick out a swimsuit?"Videl asked her.

"Yep, it's a black two-peice, with shorts as the bottoms." Kaiekii said, smiling.

"Well, that sounds nice."Videl said, returning the smile.

Videl, and Kaiekii stood there for about 5 minutes, not saying anything until Kaiekii spaoke up.

"Um..mom."Kaiekii said.

"Yeah."Videl said, looking at her daughter.

"What are we doing?"Kaiekii asked, sheepishly.

Videl sweatdrops.

"Um, we're waiting for your father, to get ready."Videl said, facefaulting.

"Oh, okay. I wonder whats taking him so long?"Kaiekii said.

"Oh, hold on."Videl said. She was about to contact him throught their phsycic link, when he came down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?"Gohan asked, reaching over and kissing his wife on the cheek.

Videl, and Kaiekii looked startled for a moment, at Gohans sudden change of mood, but decided not to say anything to ruin it.

"Yep,"Videl said, hugging Gohan.

"Oh, come on."Kaiekii said, turning away, and rolling her eyes.( I bet Daishi MkII, is gonna say '_I resent that eye roll_', in his review, hehehe, inside joke)

The trio left the house for Master Roshi's island, and Kame house. 

They arrived at 6:45, considering they flew there.

Kaiekii scanned the beach for anyone she knew, while her parents went inside to talk to the adults. Almost immediately, Akira bounded over to talk to Kaiekii.

"So whats up!"Akira said energeticly, smiling.

"Nothing much here. Is Blade here yet?"Kaiekii asked hopefully.

"Nope, but he'll be here later. Dad's not here yet either, hes waiting for Blade to come back from the training mission."Akira said, motioning for Kaiekii to follow her over to where, Keith, and Reena were sitting in the sand."Come on, lets go talk to the others, for a while."Akira said, bounding over to the other teens, energeticly.

The duo ran over to the others, reaching them almost instantly.(their both mostly saiyan ^_^)

"Hey guys, whats up!"Reena said energeticly, as she hopped up, dusting sand off of herself. The pink haired teen then grabbed her boyfriend,Keith, and made him stand also.

"Nothing much."Kaiekii said, smiling."So what have you guys been up to, I havent seen you guys all that much this summer."Kaiekii said, looking at Keith.

" Well, Reena, and I haven't did much either."Keith said, looking over at his girlfriend, who was blushing.

Keith sweatdropped, and shook his head, also blushing.

"I didn't mean it that way."He said, wrapping his arm around Reenas waist.

"Hey guys, hey Kaiekii!" Someone said, from behind the group.

Kaiekii spun around, to see Jamie there.

"Hey Jamie,"Kaiekii said, hugging him in a friendly manner.

"So what's been going on without me this summer, guys?"Jamie asked,the group of teens.

"Nothing much; whats been up with you, man."Keith said, smiling.

"Not much here, bro."Jamie said, smiling at the group, then smiling just at Kaiekii. He frowned, then his usual seriousness came back to his green eyes."Don't you have a swimsuit, Kaiekii?"Jamie asked her, hopefully.

"Yeah, I forgot to change."She said, while slipping her shirt off, leaving her bikini top, and shorts. Jamie looked at her shocked, then smiled.

Akira blinked a few times, the began laughing hard, then harder, she then fell down in the sand laughing, earning looks of concearn from the group.

"Whats wrong?"Kaiekii asked her best friend.

"Did you see the way he smiled at you."She asked, still laughing like mad."His face was so funny!"She said, trying to stop laughing, she pulled herself up out of the sand, and dusted herself off, still laughing.

"Yeah and?"Kaiekii asked, cluelessly.

"Its obvious, our little Jamie has a crush on Kaiekii, now doesn't he."Akira said, now holding her side from laughing so hard.

Jamie blushed, then defended himself,as all saiyans did.

"You think I like,"he paused for a moment," her?"He said pointing to Kaiekii.

" Come on man, don't deny it."Keith said, patting Jamie on the back."You've liked her, for what, four years now!"Keith said, matter-of-factly.

Kaiekii blushed, and covered for Jamie.

"Listen guys, if he says he doesn't like me, he doesn't, okay!"Kaiekii yelled, quieting the now laughing group.

"Sure whatever."Reena said, rolling her eyes.(lol, Dashi MkII)

"Hey, how about we all take a swim!"Akira said, enthusiasticly, running towards the water. 

" Um, I don't know…"Kaiekii saidm trailing off. 

"Oh come on, have a little fun, and don't let Blade kill the mood."Jamie said, running over and picking her up and running over to the waters edge.

"Jamie, stoppit!!!!I'm gonna kick you pethetic, saiyan, male, son of a bitch as-"Kaiekii was cut off, by being thrown into the water. 

Everyone started laughing, and Jamie was rolling in the sand, beside himself for what he just had done.

"Well that takes care of that."Jamie said, as he, and the rest of the group tredded into the semi-warm ocean water.

A few minutes later, Kaiekii emerged from the water, looking very, very angry.

"I hate you, Jamie Koshido, and you can burn in-"she was about to finish, but she felt strong arms wrap around her, and hold her back.She turned around slowly, and found herself to be in Blades arms.

Blade smiled at her, and lifted her out of the water.

"Oh, Blade."Kaiekii said, giving him a big hug."I', so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."She said, as he gently put her back in the water.

"Its okay.I understand. I shouldn't have said anything. This is probably all my fault."Blade said apoligeticly, to Kaiekii.

She looked up at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"No Blade, its my fault."She said, as she began to shiver.

"You cold?"Blade asked her.

"No, I'm just shivering for the hell of it."She said sarcastically. Blade picked her up, and began to take her to shore.

"Blade Breifs, put me down now!"She yelled, as she was slung over his shoulder, as she was pounding his back with her fists.

"As you wish."Blade said, as he dropped her into the water.

The whole group howled with laughter, but Jamie didn't. Jamie just got out quietly, and headed for the beach, away from the fun.

"I love you too, Blade."She said sarcatically, as she stomped over to one of the palm trees, to get her clothes, and a towel.

Eveyone dried off, and started for the house.

The group of teens entered, and began talking to the adults.Everyone was there, along with a few others. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Pan, Marron, Bra, Uub, Krillin, Android 18( I cant remember how to spell her other name, so I'm calling her 18, k), 17, Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, and Trunks' wife Jewls.

"Wow, its great to see everyone!"Akira said, excitedly to Kaiekii.

"I know, even uncle Goten showed. And theres, your's, and Blades parents,"Kaiekii said, pointing to Trunks, and Jewls.

Akira ran over to her dad, and lept into his arms.

"Daddy."Akira yelled.

"Hey, Akira."He said, putting his daughter down."Your getting too old for that."Trunks said, laughing.

"What, I'm only 15, is that too old."She said, frowning, in silly way.

"Is that all?"Trunks said, sarcastically, laughing.

Akira, got all red, thinking her dad was meaning something in her apearance, and she slapped him, hard across the face, and walked off, with a loud "Hmph!"

Everyone in the room, burst out laughing. Videl was laughing into Gohans arm.Kaiekii was holding herself up, by Blade.18, Vegeta, and Piccolo, all had smiles on their faces. And the rest were laughing very hard.

"Good one dad."Blade said sarcastically."Now you'll really have to treat her like the lady**cough**she is."Blade managed, before cracking up.

Trunks began laughing nervously, and slithered, into the kitchen, followed by Jewls.

Everyone stopped laughing eventually, about the time Kasuemi showed up.

"Hey everyone."She said, as she walked over and hugged, 18, and Krillin."Nice to see everyone here. This may seem a little saiyan-like, but can we eat yet?" Kasuemi asked, in a Gokau like manner.

All the non-saiyans facefaulted. Gohan started looking a little nervous.

"Gohan, honey, are you alright?"Videl asked him sweetly, hugging him.

"Yeah I'm fine."Gohan lied, he didn't sound okay.

Kaiekii frowned at her dad.Blade hugged her, as she continued to look at her dad, but for some reason, she glared at Kasuemi, who was looking satisfied.

Some other people in the group noticed Gohans behavior, and spoke up.

"Are you okay, Mr. Son?"Keith asked.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot."Reena said, speaking up.

"I'm fine, really."He said, lying, as he walked off, towards the door.

"Mom, I think you should check on him."Kaiekii said, with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, so do I." Videl said, as she left the group also, and headed for the door.

"That,"Piccolo said."Was very strange. Gohan has never acted like this, as far as I know."Piccolo finished.

"I have to agree, Dad is being very strange."Kaiekii said quietly.She looked around, not finding Kasuemi. "Hey, does anyone know where Kasuemi went?"She asked, looking around again, noticing Kasuemi missing.

"Haven't seen her, and where did Jamie go?"Inquired, Bulma.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go looking for them though." Kaiekii said, leaving the group, and heading for the door. Blade followed her reluctantly out the door, into the newly nightime, humid evening.

**Meanwhil**

Kaseumi changed back into Carina, and was deep in a trance.

::_Azeroth, Gohan is weak. I'm assuming he's sick now. You should strike.::_

:: Are you suer of that Carina. I've fought him, and I know when he is weak.Maybe I should give that old scar a little run.::

::Your majesty, wouldn't that draw suspiscion?I mean, the pain must be immence.And wouldn't Videl , or Vegeta, or even Piccolo, know what would be wrong with him::

::Do you dare question my authority? Without me, you would be nothing. I know what I'm doing.::

:: Of course, master Azeroth. I know this but-::

::No buts, just do what I tell you.Stay out of the maggots way, and let me do my work.I'll show up when I feel the time is right. First I'll get him to his knee's, with his cruel reminder of the last time we met.::

::You mean his scar?::

::Exactly. Child, people are growing suspicious of you. You need to return.::

::Yes, master.::

Kaseumi closed the contact, and went back to the party, passing Kaiekii on the way.

"Have you seen Jamie, or my dad?"Kaiekii asked, stopping to wait for Kasuemi's answer.

"Sorry, I just came from the beach, I was looking at the stars."Kasuemi said, lying."I didn't see them."

"That's alright, go back, and enjoy the party. Tell everyone I'm looking for my dad, and Jamie."Kaiekii said, with a confident smile.

"I'll be sure to."Kasuemi said, turning, and running.

A/N: I know the the island that Master Roshi lives on isnt very big, but this is my story, and it can be however I chose for it to be.

Videl paced around the island, looking for any sighns of Gohan.

__

'What is his deal? He's never been this way, and he wouldn't just leave, without telling me why first.I wish he would atleast talk to me.'Videl thought.

She looked both ways, as she entered the woods, that led their labrynth to the middle of the beach-like island.

A/N: Once again, its my way,my way or the highway. Someday you'll see things my way, you'll never…okay I'll shutup now, hehehe…my bad

She walked through the woods, she heard faint noises off in the distance. She seen Gohan sitting, on a rock, shooting ki balsts, every which way. He didn't see her, and shot a ki blast her way.He was angry, which made the blast very hard to dodge.

"Gohan!"Videl cried, angrilly, getting up, and falling down again."Ouch,"She cried, holding her ankle, which was bleeding.

"Videl. I didn't see you coming, or sence you."Gohan said, running over to his injured wife."Did I hit you?"Gohan asked, in a panicky voice.

"No, you didn't hit me, but I barely dodged it. Are you trying to kill me, or something?"

"Videl, I'm sorry."Gohan said, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"One thing Gohan, could you help me up, please?" Videl said.

Gohan picked her up, and sat her down on the rock, he was sitting at, and sat donw beside her.

"Videl, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you perpously." Gohan said, looking away from Videl.

"Gohan,"Videl said, hugging him."I know you wouldn't, I lvoe you anyway, so I'll always forgive you."She said, looking up at him, he turned and faced her.

" I know Videl, I know…"Gohan trailed off.

"Gohan, could you please tell me whats wrong?"Videl pleaded with him."If something is wrong, I need to know, so maybe I can help."Videl stated.

Gohan looked down at her again.

"Do you remember anytime, when you and I were younger, that we got seperated for a long amount of time, when both of us were in danger?"Gohan asked her.

Videl nodded.

"Well, everytime I think your in danger, I get this feeling. I try to ignore it, just to shoo( I like that wordJ )it off, and forget about it. Lately I've had that feeling, and I think Kaiekii's in danger also.I'm scared that I wont be there to protect you, and you'll get hurt."Gohan said, looking away from Videl, and looking to the night sky, above the canopy of the trees.

"I remember, when Azeroth came. He hurt you so bad, I had so much hatred inside myself, for what he did to you. He cause you so much pain, and it hurt me, to see you like that. And to think it was all because of me, that made me feel even more guilty. If I would of just went with him, he wouldve never hurt you, and caused you so much pain. The bad thought is, that he might come back, and cause you that same pain again. I couldn't live with myself if he did that again. And that stupid scar, won't go away, that you have from him."She said, running her fingers along Gohans stomach, tracing the scar, that still remained there.

Gohan touched her face, and noticed that she had tears steaming down them.

"Videl, its alright. I've been wrong before on my gut instinct. I'm probably wrong this time.It makes me sick to think of Azeroth.I'm not worried about myself, I just don't want him to ever touch you again.He hurt you, and he hurt my friends. Never again, will I let that happen."Gohan said, looking at the sky, yet again.

Videl hugged him tighter, and reached up ,and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gohan,"Videl said, drawing his attention to her,"I love you."She said.

Gohan nodded, and kissed her.

"We should probably head back now,"Videl said, motioning her hand in the direction towards the house.

"Yeah,"Gohan said.

Videl tried to stand up, but failed in her attempt, Gohan catching her. He lifter her in his arms, and lifted into the air, deciding it would be quicker that way.

**Meanwhile**

Kaiekii gave up on just using her eyes to look for Jamie, so she moved onto her saiyan sences.Saiyans, could see exelent in the dark, with the exception of Goten of course.( inside joke)She was new with sencing ki, so it took her a while to lock onto his, with all of the other saiyan ki's in close range. She locked onto one, at the far end of the island.She began to walk, but decided it would be quicker with air approach. She flew to where she senced his ki, and landed.Through the dark, she could see the size of a teenager, laying in the sand, about 25 feet in front of her.She knew right away it was Jamie.

"Jamie!"Kaiekii excalimed, running over to him, as she landed.

"What do you want?"He snapped at her.

Kaiekii was taken back.Never had Jamie snapped at anyone, especially her.Kaiekii felt the human like tears, and her saiyan fighting instincts kicking into high gear.

"What was that for."She snapped, her saiyan instincts taking over, leaving her human-like traits behind.

Jamie looked up, using his keen saiyan vision, seeing it was Kaiekii, and not someone else.

"Oh its you."He said, cruelly."I thought it was Akira, or Kaseumi, or someone…"Jamie trailed off.

"What do you mean,_ Oh its you_? Since when are you so rude?"She snapped back.

"Just go away. I need to think about some things." Jamie snappd, yet again at her.

Kaiekii backed up a few feet, she knew better than to upset a saiyan male, this time of moon.On full moons, saiyan males, that aren't over 18, and are above 12, tend to be very edgy, and snappy. Jamie was 15, and he never tried to start a fight, but every full moon, he seemed like he was looking for a fight. 

Kaiekii fought the tears protruding down her face, and moved closer again. She could take him on, she was a super saiyan afterall, but then again, so was Jamie. She backed away again, with that thought.

"Jamie, why are you mad at me?"Kaiekii snapped at him, with the most demanding voice she could come up with. Jamie didn't respond."Dammit, Jamie. Why the hell are you doing this!"She yelled at him.

Jamie got up, and walked over to her, his eyes flickering, a more turquoise color of green. Kaiekii backed up.She had done it, he was angry now. 

"Jamie, please. I don't wanna fight."Kaiekii said, waving her hands out in front of her." I just wanted to see what was wrong with you, that's all."She stammered, backing away more."Please."She pleaded with him.

__

'Why am I backing away from him.I could kick his tail, anytime I wanted.But then again, he is acting very strange, even for a full moon. Just like dad…'Kaiekii thought. She decided to stand her ground.She faced him, her silverish-blueish eyes, filled with both excitement, and fear. She loved to fight, but she had never fought a friend. The first time she had met Blade, was in a competion. They had fought, both her, and Blades parents had to pull the two out,l cause neither of them would give up. Ever since then they had fallen for eachother, even at the age of 12.

Jamie was about four feet away now. Her tail twitched in anticipation. She gained her fighting stance, prepaired for a fight. Jamie stopped about an inch away from her face, their noses were touching.He put a strong hand on her face, and felt her tears that were shed from earlier.She saw the his old serious green eyes return, and leave the full of fight turquoise ones in the dust.His face softened, and he made a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Kaiekii. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not you I'm mad at."He said, frowning and looking away, his hand still touching her tear stained face. 

"Who were you mad at, then? You seemed prety upset, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."Kaiekii said softer than normal.

Jamie looked down at her, and looked into her eyes. He didn't know what to do. His human side told him to kiss her. The saiyan side told him to go kill his best friend Blade, and take what was rightfully his,Kaiekii. His human sie was winning. Her silverish-blueish eyes, shone in the moonlight, and he felt his tail twitching, wanting to wrap around her waist.his human side was gaining on his saiyan side, a little too quickly. She looked up at him, their eyes locked, and Jamie leaned down a little, and did what he wanted to do for a long time, he kissed her, a soft, and sweet kiss.

Kaiekii didn't pull away immediately, but after about 10 seconds she did. She looked up at him, and didn't say anything, she just looked at him.He unwound his tail, and she backed away, like a frightened child. 

"Why?"She managed to say.She brought a finger up to her lips."Why,"she reapeted once again.

"Kaiekii, I've loved you for a long time. I just needed to get that off my chest."Jamie said, turning away from Kaiekii, and facing the bach, and the waves.

"Jamie, you know I like you just as a friend. I love Blade."Kaiekii said, her voice quavering.

"I know, and it hurts me so much to see you with him." Jamie said, his arms crossed facing the wind."I just needed to do that, to now who it must feel to have you. To feel happiness."Jamie said, not looking back. "I'm sorry, if it bothers you, but I needed that before I could know…"Jamie trailed off."I love you, Kaiekii."

"I'm sorry, Jamie. But I love Blade, and I only seen that kiss as a friendly one, and nothing more."Kaiekii said. "We need to head back, dinner is probably done, and I need to see if my mother found dad yet."Kaiekii said, turning and leaving, followed by Jamie.

**Back at the house**

Gohan carried Videl back into the house. When they entered, many of the people inside, gave Videl a look as to say,_ 'Don't tell me he did this to you.'_

Videl gave everyone a reasuring smile, and the group eased up, deciding that Gohan would never hurt Videl.

"Um, could someone get some bandages."Gohan said, motioning his free hand at Videls ankle, which was bleeding immencly.

Bulma left the room, and headed for the bathroom to get some antibiotics, alchahol, and bandages.

"I'm fine Gohan, I don't need any special treatment, you're the one not feeling well."Videl said, to him in his ear, as Gohan was carrying her to the couch.

"I'm fine Videl, anyways your ankle is sprained."Gohan whispered back, as he sat her down on the couch, and Gohan sat down right by her.

Videl looked over at Gohan, and noticed how nervous he looked.

"Gohan, you sure you wanna stay. Kaiekii could always stay here, and Blade, or someone could fly her home." Videl said, snuggling her head into Gohans shoulder.

"Videl, I'm fine. Besides, I feel okay."Gohan said,with a weak smile.

"Gohan, I'm sorry, but you don't sound okay.Hey, didn't you have some of those crushed sensu beans?" Videl asked, Gohan, as she lovingly nudged him in the arm.

"Yeah, I think I brought them with me. I already had some this morning, so I wouldn't eat all of the muffins, last time I did, Kaiekii was ready to have a smackdown in the kitchen. I ate some right when I got up."Gohan said, getting up from the couch, and heading over the his, and Videls beach bag, and pulling out a small pouch.

"Is those it?"Videl asked. 

Gohan nodded, and sat back down by Videl, she, once again made herself comfortable, in the crook of Gohans arm.

"Yeah, ever since I ate some of this earlier today, I haven't really been hungry.I guess it worked then." Gohan said, looking at his wife down beside him.

" Do you think it will make you feel any better?"Videl asked him sweetly.

"Videl, I feel fine, re-"Gohan was cut off by Videls lips, closing around his in a kiss.

She pulled back, looking into his dark eyes, and drew a finger to his lips.

"Gohan, I can tell when something is wrong, so just take some of the crushed sensu beans, and I don't wanna hear another word of it. Okay."She said, demadingly.

Gohan hesatated, then nodded. Videl had him figured out pretty well. She knew how to make him feel better, and she knew how to make him feel worse. She was his companion. He would give his life without a second thought if it ment that she could live. And he knew she would do the same for him, although he wouldn't let her. If she would die, he would go to any length to get her back, even if it ment following her in persuit of death.He wouldn't be able to live, if she wasn't by his side. She kept him in line. She kept him under control. And he protected her. He most of all, loved her more than life itself.

"Okay,"he said as he took a little of the dust, and poured it into his mouth. 

The instant he did, he felt a sharp pain from his scar. He seen a flashbak of Azeroth, with his dreadful sword, the massunume. The image of Azeroth, and the massunume left, but the pain was still there, He clutched his stomach, where the scar resided. He gritted his teeth, not to cry out.

"Gohan! Gohan, are you okay?"Videl said, panicky, as she got on her knees, to try, and face Gohan.

Gohan was now on the floor, doubled over in pain, as he felt blood coming up his throat. He coughed up some blood, as the scar started bleeding, once again, just as it did before when…

"Azeroth."Gohan said, through gritted teeth.

Gohan clintched onto his stomach tighter, as the pain grew more, and more. Azeroth was back, that was one thing that was sure.Videl was on the floor, next to her husband, trying to comfort him, as much as she could in his current state.The loud noises drew everyone back to the living room. Bulma ran over to him, as did Chi-Chi, and Goku. Bulma ran over to her bag, and grabbed a capsule, she popped the thing open, bringing out some pills. 

"Everyone, clear out!"Bulma demanded. 

Videl didn't move from her husbands side.Bulma shot her a glance. She then noticed Videl, was almost in tears, she understood what Videl was going through. The look of sorrow, and concearn, playing across her face. Videl looked pleadingly at Bulma, and Bulma nodded, signaling that Videl could stay.

"Videl, get Gohan to stop moving long enough to give him this pill."Bulma said, handing Videl the pill.

"Can't you see he's in pain, woman."Vegeta said, somewhere from inside the group crowding around Gohan."Give him time."Vegeta finished.

"Gohan, honey."Videl said, her voice quavering."Gohan, please be okay."Videl pleaded with him.

Gohan continued to cough up blood, just as Kaiekii, and Jamie walked through the door. Kaiekii froze for a moment, then ran over to her dad.

"Oh my god, dad! Whats wrong! I told you that you were sick, didn't you listen to me!"Kaiekii yelled, tears running down her face.

"Kaiekii, stoppit."Blade said to her,"You need to calm down, your dad will be alright."Blade said, comforting her.

Kaiekii backed away, unable to stay ,and watch her father in pain, she went outside on the porch, Blade following.

**Meanwhile~In hell**

"Yes, it has begun!"Cell said, joyfully.

Cell, Frieza, Radditz, Android 19, Android 20, all stood before Azeroth, and his tub of water, pearing in it, and watching Gohan in pain.

"This is very wise."Android 20( a.k.a Doctor Gero)said."If I would have had more time, I could have came up with something more of a masterpiece."Android 20 said.

Azeroth glared at Android 20, and shot a beam at him, evaporating him, almost instantly.

"Fool, weak little waste of good machinery, and intelligance."Azeroth spat cruelly." Well, I better stop the pain now, he's had enough, for now."Azeroth said, as the group watched Gohan drop to the ground, breathing very hard, still clutching his stomach.

"Wow."Was all the group was able to say, as Azeroth dissapeared from view, heading to the earth realm to pay Son Gohan, and his family a little visit.

**Back at Roshis**

Gohan dropped to the floor, sweaty, and breathing hard. He still had his hand clutched to his stomach.Videl got down beside him, and brushed some of his damp hair off of his forehead.He smiled up at her weakly.

"Gohan, I hope your okay."Videl said softly."Please be okay, for my sake, and everyone else's."She continued.

Tears streamed down her face. Gohan reached up weakly, and wiped them away, softly. 

"Videl, Goku is going to the lookout to get some sensu beans for Gohan."Bulma said.

"Wait…"Gohan said weakly.

He pointed towards the couch, where a pouch lay.

"Those are sensu beans…"Gohan said, trailing off at the end.

His head began to drop, but Videl caught it.Videl looked at Gohan, frowning.She put her the back of her hand up to his cheek, feeling it. 

"Gohan, sweety, you have a fever."Videl said, sounding concearned.

Gohan looked up at Videl, his eyes seemed full of pain, as he flinched again.

"Gohan!"Videl said quickly, as Gohan started coughing up more blood, still holding his stomach.

"Videl, move out of the way, so I can get Gohan on the-"Goku was interupted by Gohan getting up and pushing him out of the way, and heading towards the bathroom."Guess not then."Goku said.

Videl burst into tears, while still setting on the floor. Bulma and Chi-chi pulled her up, and sat down beside her on the couch trying to comfort her as much as possible.

Kaiekii, and Blade came back in, and Kaiekii immediately ran over to her mother to find out what happened.

"Mom, is dad okay?"Kaiekii asked, her voice shaky.

Videl looked up, and nodded, wiping away some tears.

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay."Videl said, wiping away more tears. 

Kaiekii smiled."Good, I'm glad. Are we gonna go home?"Kaiekii asked.

"I don't know, Kaiekii."Videl said thinking back to what Gohan said.

Azeroth. Could Azeroth really be back?He had to be close, otherwise he couldn't cause Gohan that much pain.

Kaiekii noticed her mother was spacing out, and decided to bring her back to reality.

"Mom, is dad okay in the bathroom?"Kaiekii asked, flinching everytime she heard Gohan cough.

Videl, realizing her daughter said something, looked up at her, then she flinched as she too heard Gohan, coughing loudly.

"Um…I don't really know, Kaiekii. I'll check on him in a minute."Videl said, taking a quick glance that way.

Someone cleared their throat loudly in the background, letting Videl, and Kaiekii know that they still had an audience.

"Oh, I'm sorry."Videl said, hiding her face, realizing that the group had heard her conversation.

"Well, If you guys don't need me anymore, I will be heading back to the lookout tower."Piccolo said, heading towards the door.

"Bye, Piccolo."Trunks said, waving.

"Trunks,honey, we really need to be heading home."Jewls said, hugging her husband.

"Yeah, I guess your right."Trunks added." Akira, are you coming home when your brother does, or do you wanna come with us?"Trunks asked.

Akira shrugged her shoulder, and looked in Blade, and Kaiekii's direction.Kaiekii got the picture, and Akira turned to her mother.

"Hey mom, can Kaiekii stay with us tonight?"Akira asked.

Jewls didn't answer.

"Please?"Kaiekii asked, adding in the sad-puppy-dog-face.

"I guess so, Kaiekii is never any trouble."Jewls said, giving into her daughters beg's, and plea's.

Kaiekii, and Akira jumped into the air.

Trunks sweatdropped, and walked out the door, with Jewls.

"Are you staying a little longer?"Trunks asked the kids.

The three nodded.

"I wanna stay to find out how my dad is."Kaiekii said.

"Well guys, it was nice seeing you all again, I hope we can have another get together, next time on a more positive note, maybe at Capsule Corps. this time." Bulma said, pulling Vegeta out the door with her.

Everyone else said there goodbyes', and left for home. Except for Videl,and Gohan, who was still sick. Kaiekii, Akira, and Blade. And ofcourse, 18, Krillin, Kasuemi, and Master Roshi cause' they live there.

Kaiekii, was snuggled up on the couch with Blade watching something on t.v. Akira was on a recliner, in the corner of the living room dozing off, while 18, and mostly Videl were cooking.Krillin was outside doing something. Master Roshi was upstairs reading his **cough*magazines*cough**.

Around 8:30, 18, and Videl came out of the kitchen bringing in some trays, piled up with food on them.(A/N: It takes me about 3 hours to make enough food for myself, and I don't eat a lot, imagne how long it would take to cook enough for some saiyans, or half saiyans)

Everyone started eating. When everyone was finished, Videl was dozing off. Videl started to clean up the dinner stuff.

"No, Videl. Let the kids, and I get it,"18 said."You've done enough already, plus I think you should go check on Gohan."18 said, in her most kind voice.( which isnt very good)

"Thanks."Videl said, as she looked in the direction towards the bathroom, but she still heard Gohan coughing.

Videl sat on the couch, and stretched her legs out.She just seemed to be a little more tired than usual. She was about to fall asleep, when she felt someone setting down next to her. She opened her eyes, yawned, and looked over.It was Gohan.She snuggled up to him.

"Honey, are you feeling any better?"Videl asked him sweetly.

Gohans shirt was blood stained around the stomach area where his scar resided.He still had one arm around his stomach.Videl put her hand on his blood stained shirt, and gasped. The blood _was_ from the scar.

"Oh god, no Gohan."Videl said, hugging him tightly.

"Videl please, not so tight."Gohan said weakly.

"Azeroth."Videl said, her voice quavering just as earlier. 

Gohan nodded. Videl had tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, Videl. Azeroth."Gohan said weakly."I know he did this. Or atleast the scar part, I think I just got sick on my own though. But he is the only one who has ever caused me that much physical pain before, Videl." Gohan said weakly, wiping some blood off of his mouth.

"Gohan, I think we should head home. It's getting late, and you don't look very well."Videl said, yawning, signaling that she was tired.

"Yeah, I really don't feel to good, right now. I've been better."Gohan said.

Kaiekii,Blade, and Akira walked into the room.

"Hey dad, you feeling any better?"Kaiekii asked her dad, in a caring way.

"Sorry Kaiekii, I really don't feel any better."Gohan said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Well, I guess we should go on to your house then."Kaiekii said, walking towards the door, Blade, and Akira following in pursuit.

18, and Krillin came into the room, just as the group was leaving.

"Hope you guy's can visit more often."18 said.

"Yeah, Gohan come sometime when your feeling better."Krillin said, waving as the group walked out onto the porch.

"Will do."Gohan said weakly, as he lifted into the air a little bit, going higher a little bit at a time, trying to make sure he could fly.

Kasuemi walked out onto the porch just as the group was retreating from the island into the nightime sky.

The kids flew ahead of Gohan, and Videl, heading to Trunks' and Jewls house where Kaiekii would be staying the night. Videl was slower so she could stay in stride with Gohan. He wasn't flying very fast, even for a sick saiyan.

__

'What is wrong with me?If Azeroth was back, then why did he just torure me that way? He could have just came straight out, and attacked me, couldn't he? He might have a plan though. Why am I sick?'Gohan pondered all of theses questions, he then realized that Videl was watching him intently.

He glanced at Videl, then flew closer to her, grabbing her hand, and giving it a comforting squeeze.He saw that she was dosing off, and he stopped, pulling Videl back violently.He pulled her into his arms instead, this way he could make sure she wouldn't hurt herself by falling asleep flying, and he could hold her in his arms, just as he loved to do, reminding him that she was his.

"Gohan, are you sure you wanna be carrying me?"Videl asked him, with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah Videl, I'm sure. I like having you in my arms, and watching you sleep. So you can go to sleep if you like, I swear I won't drop you."Gohan said.

Videl looked up at him, and kissed him on the cheek, then relaxing in his arms, just like old times, feeling completely safe in Gohan's arms.

Gohan and Videl ended up taking an hour longer than normal.

Gohan unlocked the door to the house, and carried Videl in, shutting the door behind him. He began to walk up the stairs, but stopped when his "saiyan" sences picked up on something, out of place. 

He looked down at Videl, who was still sleeping, in his arms. He decided to go lay her down, and come back down, and check things out. 

He walked up the stairs the rest of the way, and walked past his daughters door. He walked into his, and Videls bedroom, and walked over to the bed, and layed her down. He watched her for a moment, as she rolled over.

Gohan was about to leave to go check things out downstairs, when a pull of sleepiness, took control over him. He was still sore from his scar being activated again. He wanted to think he just wasn't feeling well, but he knew that wasn't the case at all. Azeroth had to have been in close enough range to be able to activate the special scar, that the massanume had left across his stomach.He glanced over at Videl again, and her silent sleeping form.

Gohan walked over to her, and leaned down close to her ear.

"Videl, you need to wake up, and get ready for bed." Gohan whispered, although he really didn't need to.

Videl rolled over again, and groaned.

"Do I have to."She said, yawning."It cant be morning yet."She said, sleepily, slowly opening her eyes, and gazing up at Gohan, with a puzzled look apon her face.

She closed her eyes again, and decided to go back to sleep. She rolled over, just as she was getting comfortable, she felt someone picking her up. Gohan put Videl over his shoulder, and began to carry her out the door.

"Okay! Okay, I'll get up now."Videl said, making Gohan put her down.

"I thought you would see things my way.( someday you'll see things my way…I'll shut up again )"Gohan said, putting Videl back down on the ground.

"Thank you."Videl said sarcasically.

Videl looked up at Gohan, and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. Gohan looked at her for a moment, puzzled.

"What are you smiling about?"Gohan asked her, obviously puzzled.

" Nothing, I was just wondering how you recovered so fast.But I guess that's in the saiyan blood."Videl said turning around, and begging to walk out of their room.

Gohan sat there for a moment, just watching Videl walk down the stairs.He walked to the door, and watched her the rest of the way, as if scared that she would never come back.

Gohan decided to get changed, and go to bed.

Gohan lay in bed, waiting for Videl.(A.N: aww, isnt that sweet!)He had taken a shower, and got cleaned up.

He assumed that Videl had taken a bath, or shower downstairs.He rolled over, and looked out the sliding glass doors, that led out onto their small balcony. He watched the clouds move across the full moon, sleepily. He was about to dose off when he heard someone enter the room. He roller over, and seen that it was Videl. Videl walked over, and shut off the bedside lamp, kicked off her slippers, and climed into bed, snuggling up to Gohan.

"Are you feeling any better?"She asked him, sweetly, yawning.

"A little, but I still have a strange feeling about this.I know Azeroth is going to attack, but the problem is I don't know when."Gohan said, as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Gohan, if it really is him,"Videl said, pausing a moment inbetween,"please don't get yourself hurt as badly as last time."Videl finished.

"I'll try no to, Videl. But if it comes down to protecting you, I'll go to any lengths to make sure your okay." Gohan said, looking up at the ceiling.

He was almost asleep, when Videl said something.

"Gohan, please don't get yourself killed over me. If you die, I'll kill myself to go with you."Videl said, a tear streaking her cheek.

Gohan turned his head, and looked at Videl. He reached up, and wiped away her tear, just as earlier.

"I love you Videl. I swear on my life, nothing will ever take you away from me. And I'll always try to be there for you." Gohan said, kissing her, and laying back down.

"I love you too, Gohan."Videl said, yawning, and closing her eyes.

In a matter of minutes Gohan, and Videl were asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan woke up with a start. He was sweating immencly. Something had scared him, and he couldn't even remember what. He rolled over, and checked the clock. It was only 3:24 a.m. His mind reeled about the past couple of hours events. Just the thought of Azeroth made him sick. Gohan rolled over, started watching Videl sleep.Her cheast rising up, and down, as she breathed. Gohan smiled.

__

'Atleast she can sleep peacfully.'Gohan thought.

Gohans stomach growled.

"Damn, now I'm hungry."Gohan said quietly, outloud. 

A sudden painful jolt, hit his stomach.The scar.He clutched his stomach just as earlier.Azeroth. That thought crossed his mind again. Azeroth was doing this on perpose. Weakining him , so when he was ready to attack, Gohan wouldn't be able to fight.

Gohan staggered out of bed, and into the hallway. He decided to float down the stairs, then risking falling, and waking up everyone else. He reached the main leval, and began to walk towards the kitchen. He looked up in the cabinent. He grabbed some tylenol, and popped a couple of pills. He then got a glass of water, and downed that also.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"Gohan asked outloud. 

He tried to think back to his dream, but everytime he got relativly close to remembering, his stomach lurched with pain.

"Azeroth is doing this."Gohan said outloud.

Gohan heard someone, or something moving behind him, but before he could turn around, he was doubled over in pain, coughing up blood.

"Yes I am." Gohan heard the drawling voice of Azeroth for the first time in years.

Gohan tried to get up, but Azeroth kicked him in the gut, sending him into some of the cabinents.

"Its been a long time, maggot."Azeroth spat cruelly. "Maybe now, I will collect my prize."Azeroth said.

"Don't touch her."Gohan said, through gritted teeth.

"Once again, you still have a lot of blood in you, don't you."Azeroth said smirking cruelly.

Gohan regained his composure, and got to his feet.

__

'Videl, please don't wake up. I don't want you to get hurt.'Gohan thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl woke up with a start. A very high ki was in her house, and it wasn't Gohans, or Kaiekii's. She rolled over to alert Gohan, but found that he wasn't there.

She tried sencing his ki, and found it, but it was lower than before.He seemed distressed. She jolted out of bed, and ran down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan senced Videls ki, coming towards him, very quickly.

"No. Videl."Gohan managed to get out, while coughing up more blood.

Videl bounded into the kitchen, slipping on some blood. She quickly regained her composure, ignoring Azeroth, and ran over to Gohan.

"Oh God, no!"Videl cried, as she got down on her knees.

"Videl, please, just get out of here."Gohan pleaded with her, coughing up more blood.

"No, maggot. I couldn't allow her to get away this time, once was enough."Azeroth spat cruelly.

Videl gave Gohan one last look, and got up, and faced Azeroth.

"I won't let you hurt him any more."Videl said, more bravely than she felt.

"Oh yeah, is that a fact."Azeroth said sarcastically as the gauntlet on his wrist began to glow red, and Gohan cried out in pain.

"No, Gohan!"Videl cried out, she tried to get to him, but Azeroth blocked her way."Please don't hurt him anymore!"Azeroth glared at her."Please don't! I'll do anything, just don't hurt him anymore!"Videl cried out.

"Will you come with m-"Azeroth stopped, when he got hit in the back by one of Gohan's ki blast's.

Azeroth didn't faulter much, and wasted no time, in returning a blast, sending Gohan through his kitchen wall.

"No! Gohan!"She cried, as she tried running to Gohan.

Azeroth blocked her way. She got into a fighting stance, and put all of her energy into a ki blast. She shot it at Azeroth, at point-blank. Azeroth didn't even stumble. He began to laugh.

"Is that the best you got, comapnion of maggot?"He insulted her." Even maggot, can hit me better than that!"Azeroth yelled at her.

"Is that a fact!"Videl yelled, running at Azeroth and shooting a varage of ki attacks, at Azeroth.

Azeroth ,merely blocked, or flicked each of them away, easily. Videl continued fighting. She gave it all she had. She found herself wearing down after only 10 minutes of fighting. She put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. 

"Time to end this, childs play."Azeroth said, with an impatcient voice.

"Please don't hurt Vid-"Gohan was cut off by Azeroth.

"Don't waste my time with your pethetic, plea's. What you think of her doesn't apeal to me, and I couldn't give a damn if you died for her, cause I would still take her anyway!"Azeroth snapped cruely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blade rushed into his sisters room, obviously the only one awoken from the enormous power leval. His eyes scanned the huge room, trying to find where Kaiekii, and Akira were sleeping.He found the two girls, sprawled out on sleeping bags, in the middle of the floor, in front of the television.

"Kaiekii! Akira! Get your asses up, right now!"Blade yelled.

Kaiekii, and Akira both jumped up, being startled from that interesting wake up call.

"What the hell is your problem?!"Akira yelled at her brother. 

"Yeah, really Blade."Kaiekii said, rubbing her ears.

"Kaiekii, I'm sorry, but something is going on at your place, and your mother, and fathers ki leval has shot way down!"Blade yelled.

Kaiekii's eyes got really glassy. She shot straight up, and ran over to the window, opened it, and flew out. 

"No, Kaiekii!"Blade groaned as he followed in persuit, his sister following also.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gohan."Videl said softly. "Gohan, please don't get yourself hurt."Videl continued.

Gohan looked up at Videl, his dark eye's shining. 

"I'll be okay, I always am."Gohan said.

Gohan regained some strength, and powered up to super saiyan. He charged at Azeroth with full force, knocking him against the wall, and through it.Gohan charged through the hole, and continued fighting Azeroth, the best he could.

Azeorth sliced Gohan across the stomach just as the other Z fighters arrived. 

"We shall finish our game later maggot, right now I'm afraid I have to leave." Azeroth said before he shot a blast that barreled through Gohans stomach leaving a six-inch hole in its wake, Azeroth teleported off his laughter echoing through the air long after he was gone.

A/N: That's as far as I can go, literally, cause Daishi MkII, and I need to discuss further info. For this, cause this is about to intwine with his fic. Plus its 65 damn pages, so I'm through, for now…


End file.
